vinilla twilight
by physco-alice98
Summary: When a new wolf is born she loses her memory,but when she goes to pup camp she starts to remeber what will she remeber? T for llanguge,blood,and violence
1. pup camp

?'s pov

I had just lost my parents.  
>I had noone but my cousin jacob black<br>I am winter black  
>I am 13 years old<br>I jost lost my parents to 3 leeches  
>or <em>vampires<br>_I thought they were gonna kill me next  
>but they didn't.<br>I didn't know why until jacob told me i was a werewolf  
>"Hey jacob where we going?" I asked<br>"A camp where pups go to train." he said as he turned on a dirt road  
>"Why are you going then?" i asked<br>"I'm also new but i'm good " he said  
>I feel asleep<p>

Then he came to a sudden-stop  
>"Were here" He said<br>I glared at him  
>I got out<br>So did he

"Yah i know but look at the scenery" he said  
>There was a waterfall,lagoon,medow everything was gorgous<br>I look back him  
>"all right your off the hook,for now." I say<br>"Ugh fine i'll deal with it, for now" he said cockiness pouring threw his words  
>"Shut-up!" I say as i throw a bag at him<br>We laugh

"Okay so where am i squatten" I asked  
>"By the waterfall." he said<br>I ran there i put my stuff up  
>I sat at the window watchin the waterfall<br>"Hey wist*,there's is someone i need you to meet." jacob came in and said  
>I nodded<br>I walked behind him  
>"wist this is ulrich,ulrich wist"He said<br>I look at him he had a dark green tank top  
>light green pants but he had leech smell on him<br>"Why do i need to know _him_?" I asked  
>"Becuase he's your training partner." Jake said<br>"WHAT!" We both screamed  
>"You heard me,now go train!"jake said<br>"Your so dead!" I growl  
>"GO!" He barked<br>"fine!" i yelled

"Get into your wolf mode." He said  
>I looked at him confused<br>"Okay don-"He almost said  
>"I don't know how dummy!" I say<br>"Oh sorry." he said  
>"Well train regurally?" He asked<br>"Sure!"I turn around  
>He kicked me in the back<br>So i make him fall to me and kick him in his stomach making him fly back a couple feet  
><em>'this will be fun' <em>i thought

* * *

><p>*wist is winters nickname<p> 


	2. the princess

Ulrich's pov

_'Boy this girl is tough' _i thought  
>"Hey!Ulrich you gonna fight or lay there like a GIRL!" She yelled<p>

Thats it!She's gonna learn how to go wolf...  
>I marched over there<br>But she was still?  
>"Wha-" I Try to ask<br>"shh." she said while closing her eyes  
>She pointed near the waterfall<br>"There,their there" She said as her eyes started glowing

"What's going on?" I looked behind me  
>A leech was being carried by jacob and my friend aelita<br>I turned around to see a wolf bowing her head.  
>She was snow white with silver stripes down her sides<br>she had a blue sapphire on her head  
>she had a fluffy tail, that had a sliver streak in it<br>Was this...

"wist?" I ask  
>The most beautiful,lightest,blue eyes stared at me.<br>She nodded  
>People started whispering<br>"I said whats going on here?" The leech said  
>wist started circleing the leech after jacob &amp; aelita let him go<p>

She stopped right in front of him.  
>She bowwed her head &amp; The leech fainted and grew to his mid 20's<p>

She changed back and held a orb in her hand  
>"He was a newborn,ya know?" She said<br>She picked up a dead rose  
>She put the orb near the rose and the rose grew healthy and the orb floated over the rose she put the rose in one of her flower pots it was gorgous<p>

"He" she said" needs to go to the nearest city please someone take him."

She went to her cabin and passed out.  
><em>'the princess' <em>i thought


	3. fire

leijas pov

I woke up in my cabin feeling refreshed and happy.  
>I look out my window and see it's night and everyones by a roaring fire its beautiful!<br>Theres only 1 problem i can't go near fire my parents never let me near fire for some weird reason... 

"Hay!Your awake. How you feelin?" I heard someone i turned around.  
>It was Ulrich<br>I look back at the window  
>"Thinky,is how i'm feelin'"I say<br>"Penny for your thoughts"He said  
>"Why can't i go near fire?How come i can't go near something so...beautiful?" I ask him<br>"I don't know but i do know something" he says as he stands up to walk away  
>"What would that be?" I asked<br>"No-ones holding you back wist,no-one." with out another word he left

I put my navy blue dress on  
>It had string straps put the sleeves were long and they are the ones that lay below the shoulders and it goes just at the knees it's my favorite...<br>I look in the mirror my hair was long & bleach blonde as always...  
>I go outside run near Ulrich <p>

"Hey Ulrich wait up!" I scream  
>"And she's Awake&amp; alive!" He says<br>"Don't use skillet for your sarcasm mister!" I say as i coolly walk by him  
><em>'This is gonna be 1 long night...' <em>


	4. alice,singing,and no's

leija's pov

_

I turned around he was standing there  
>dumbfouned<br>"What never heard skillet?" i asked  
>"yes <em>Alice<em> i have" He said  
>Now i was the one dumbfounded<br>"The black bow " he said  
>I stuck my tounge out<br>"You know that's acutally my name Alisson wisteria black." I said

We got to the fire  
>I sat next to Jacob and Ulrich<br>"Theres my girl!" Jacob said  
>"She is pretty j, but the q is can she sing?" Odd said<p>

"Yes ." Jacob said  
>"No" I said<br>We argued for 15 mins  
>Then Aelita said<br>"Yes you can!"  
>"You know i'll sing riot."<br>_**If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off so stepped on<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<strong>_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<strong>_

_**If you feel so filthy  
>So dirty so fucked up<br>If you feel so walked on  
>So painful so pissed off<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<strong>_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<strong>_

_**If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>Just get up<strong>_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot <strong>_

"Well your gonna start a riot b/c your gonna see vampires!" Jacob said

"Oh hell no!You bring near 1 and i'll kill _it _!" I yelled  
>"Whatever Ulrich!" he said<br>Ulrich picked me up  
>"please put me down." I said in a very sugary voice.<br>"My dad used do that when i was innocent days " I started i laid my head on shoulder he kept saying these very comforting words. 


	5. surprises

allisons pov

I woke up the next morning  
>I was hurting really bad!<br>I looked in the mirror  
>I saw 2 bite marks on my neck<p>

"A leech bit you last night it was really nasty." Ulrich said  
>"ULRICH!you scared me!" I Said<br>"Sorry lyn i didn't mean to" he said coming toward me 

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked  
>"Depends where." I said<br>" you'll see." he said  
>"Okay let me get ready" i said<br>"okay" he said and left  
>"peek-a-boo!" he said<br>"ULRICH!" I screamd  
>He left while luaghing <p>

I put on some faded blue jeans on  
>A black tee shirt with a gray mid sleeve hoodie<br>and my black bow  
>and my red black and white ecko unltds<p>

"emo alice much?" he said  
>"shut-up! where we going ?" I asked<br>"To see a friend of mine" jacob said 

"Who? Bella?" i asked  
>"No!" he said<br>We gave him a look  
>"Okay yes" he said<br>We luaghed while jacob glared

"and also a surprise place!" ulrich whispered to me.

_**where will they go  
>the fair ?<br>A movie  
>or to a boat house on the lake <strong>_


End file.
